BETA Team
by PrinceMarth
Summary: Destroy Umbrellas Mansion
1. Umbrella's Second Mansion

Hi, My name is James Quinn. I am a member of Raccoon City's elite special force team S.T.A.R.S. Raccoon City has since been rebuilt from the ground up after the tragic nuking in 1998. But Umbrella's terror did not perish. My friends and I belong to BETA Team the 3rd and more elusive team. It is now 2002 and more zombie attacks are beginning to occur in the Raccoon City area. Because it was obvious that Alpha Team and Bravo Team failed we were dispatched. When we arrived it was obvious that they hadn't failed but simply Umbrella had more than one research facility. My team, David Huffman, Kevin Goodwin, and Tim Chapman were dispatched to investigate.  
  
When we arrived on the scene we were horrified. A small house out in the woods was torn apart and a family of about 3 or 4 were lying on the ground dead. The bodies showed signs of struggling and mastication (partially eaten). It seemed we were up against more than we bargained for. We got back into our chopper and began a search of the area. We spotted the remains of the first mansion that Chris and Jill from Alpha Team managed to destroy. We spotted the dead tyrant lying on the ground. Even after six years its body remained. We decided to stop and check out the corpse. It grabbed Tim's leg; I whipped out my Beretta handgun and shot it a few times. It absorbed the shots without a groan. Kevin took out his assault shotgun and shot it a few times. A huge whine came out and we made a break for our helicopter.  
  
We made it back to find the pilot being eaten. The thing that was eating him turned its head around and started chasing us. We ran as fast as we could to a mansion in the woods. Now knowing what Alpha and Bravo Teams went through you would think we would know better, however we stood a better chance against normal zombies than that thing, It ran faster than we did! We were in the foyer of the Mansion. We heard a shot ring out in the distance. We went through a small kitchen to investigate. "OH MY GOD!" yelled David 


	2. A Fallen Comrade

Upon entering the room we saw a friend of ours, Kasey McCaffery. A zombie was viciously biting him. A few shots from the Berretta were enough to take its attention from Kasey to me. I took careful aim and blew the zombies head clean off. Kasey was lying there bleeding badly. "Help," he gasped, and with that he fainted. "How will we help him?" I asked. "Well if we don't do something fast he will soon become one of them,' Kevin pointed out. "Okay then Kevin you stay here with him, David, you and Tim follow me we need to save him," I said. We began our search of the intermediate area. We found a small manuscript lying on the floor. It read like this: This place is a madhouse, our experiments are out of control and our leading expert became this huge zombie! He began to bite the other members of the lab and they too became zombies after a period of time. There is only one way to save a fallen comrade, and it is held in a small infirmary under the stairs.  
  
We raced toward the under the stairs of the front foyer. A small door on the left was locked. Tim unlocked it with his lock pick. In the infirmary we found a desk with scattered papers and all sorts of medical remedies. A small bottle of First Aid spray was lying on the table. David read the instructions on the back out loud, " Spray this on the wounds of yourself or your comrade and they will be fully healed Marketed by Umbrella Organization. This must be it,' said David.  
  
We made our way back to the kitchen and found Kasey's body still lying on the ground with Kevin next to it. "Finally I thought you'd guys were dead," said Kevin. I took out the First Aid spray and sprayed it on Kasey's wounds. He groaned and woke up. " What happened?" he asked. "You were being eaten by a zombie, and what were you doing here?" I answered, " Well I was hiking when I came across this family that was eaten so I rushed to shelter. Then out of no where this weird zombie thing began eating me, then you guys showed up and then you shot it that's all I remember," he said. "Well just rest here for a little while we'll continue when you are up to moving around," I told him.  
  
We took out some of our rations and began to eat a meal. A storm was raging outside and we were in what seemed to be a completely hopeless situation. We could hear barking and squawking outside like dogs eating crows. "This place is horrible," I said with a shudder. "How can we be sure this area is safe???" asked Tim. "There is no real way to tell," said David, "but at the moment it's all we have." Soon after saying this we all fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Truly a Madhouse

We woke up, but the sun wasn't shining. It was still night it is almost like this mansion is surrounded by true evil not just manmade. The rest of our crew woke up, and we were extremely happy to find Kasey back to his usual self. "So we are going to blow this place now right?" he said. "Well you can leave but we are required to stay and uncover the secrets of this place," David responded. "Great now I got to stay 'cause I am not leaving this place alone." When we left the small kitchen area we entered a long hall with a strange lizard like thing at the end of the hall. It quickly closed the distance between it and us. We all quickly brought out our weapons and shot at it as it jumped through the air at us. We managed to shoot it out of the air just second before it reached us.  
  
Tim preformed an autopsy on it and found it was a Hunter. Umbrella's idea for these was to sell them to people in wars as biological weapons. "Great now we have flesh-hungry zombies and flesh-hungry lizard mutants," said Kasey. "Kasey can we be serious for just once," Kevin pleaded. After this we entered a room with a shotgun on the wall. I took it off its panel and handed it to Kasey. We also found some flash grenades in the room along with some small knives. "We can use these knives and grenades to protect ourselves if a zombie grabs us," I said.  
  
Tim's lock pick gained us access to a cemetery area where multiple zombies were attacking each other because they were desperate for flesh. "These things live to eat," said Tim. We pointed our weapons at the zombies and killed them. We explored the outside area and found something of interest. An excerpt from an old diary, it read like this: I am General Reynolds; I am a worker at this mad house. Our lead scientist is going completely mad. He keeps splicing genes and trying to create biological weapons that could wipe out all of humanity. Most workers want out but they can't because they know too much and will be killed if they try to leave. Workers live in a Residence on the Mansion grounds and you can access it by traveling across the courtyard. This is also where the families of the scientists live. The families know absolutely nothing Umbrella's operations are top secret. My daughters Mary and Kim are oblivious to my job and they often wonder why I don't come home every night. Well I must stop here a man has arrived with my meal. It stopped here.  
  
We were slowly coming to the realization of what happened in this Mansion and on its Grounds. This is not your ordinary house or research facility. This is truly a madhouse, people lost their lives here and they now live on as mindless zombies. And the other things, the dogs and the Hunters were not a mistake. These things were killing machines. We needed to destroy this place and escape as soon as possible. 


	4. Kala to the Rescue

Upon the end of the diary expert we all exchanged nervous glances. We looked up and saw a tomb and descended into it. We saw a coffin hanging from the ceiling by a string of spider web. We heard a skittering sound and turned around to see a giant spider looming over us. It was obvious it was protecting the coffin and whatever was in it.  
  
Kasey, Tim, David, and Myself were entangled when the spider shot web at us. Kevin managed to escape it and took out his berretta but it was shot against the wall with the spider's web shot. Kevin backed up slowly knowing he was doomed. Some kicking and screaming were coming from the coffin as the spider began to entangle Kevin.  
  
All of a sudden the coffin burst open and Kala with a magnum equipped. The spider was obviously startled by this ran off trying to hide. Kala however had other ideas for her captor. She shot the spider to death. Once it was lying dead she took out a small knife and began to cut away at our web prisons. After the event has ended we sealed the entrance to the grave and made sure nothing could get in. We were once again safe.for the moment. It was in this grave Kala began her story. 


	5. Crimson War

Kala sat in the tomb telling us her sad story. "My friends and I thought we could stop these horrid attacks by ourselves so we ventured out into the forest area and began our search. A pack of what looked like Dobermans chased us to this mansion. The three of us were carried off in different directions by those giant spiders. As for Amanda and Ele I haven't a clue where they might be." After hearing this tale none of us wanted to leave the safety of this tomb however this mission was becoming more personal. We now not only had to destroy this place but we also have to save Amanda and Ele before we disposed of the mansion. The only problem was we had no clues no leads and nothing on who is behind this mansion's secrets.  
  
When we stepped outside of the coffin about an hour later we were horrified to find that the zombies we presumed dead were alive and moving, sniffing the air like a bunch of insane blood hounds. Searching for any small hint of flesh for their food. These zombies were like the one that was devouring our helicopter pilot fast and stronger than normal zombies. They soon had our scent and surrounded us. The odds were 24 to 6 meaning about four crimsons to a person. Not at all good. Kala took out her magnum and hoped for the best. The rest of us upholstered our weapons and hope for the best. A huge roar then burst through the woods. The zombies scattered in all directions. But before we could let out a sigh of relief the Tyrant loomed over us. It grabbed Kala by the legs "ARGHHHHHHHhhhhhh" said the Tyrant. When she was grabbed she dropped her Magnum I picked it up and shot the Tyrant. We made a break for a door that lead us back into the mansion.  
  
Back inside the zombie that was eating Kasey greeted us at the door. It grabbed Kala and began biting away at her. A quick dagger to the neck stopped the ugly antagonist. Tim took careful aim and shot a leg off. The zombie still hopped at us on his one remaining leg. The groan was horrible I could hardly stand it. The zombies outside trying to get in were close to breaking down the door behind us. We needed to find Ele and Amanda and escape this mad house before all of us perished. 


	6. A New Plan

"Wait just a minute guys," Kasey said while we were running from the "being," " why can't we just leave this madhouse again?" "My god," yelled Kevin, "we have to uncover the traitor who is progressing with these experiments. It is not a coincident that these attacks have begun again. There is someone setting these monsters loose on Raccoon City!" Kevin stomped off in the opposite direction after this. We stared at him in awe. I chased after him. " Kevin what do you think you are doing?" I panted, " we cant go running of from each other we got to stick together." Kevin turned to me and said, " I am sick and tired of Kasey's incompetence. First he hike up here by his stupid self then when we save him he wants an escort home I can't handle this anymore." Kevin began slowly crying, something I have never seen him do. "What's wrong man," I said. "This is too much to handle period," he answered, " we have to get out of here. Screw the mission if our leader has a problem with it he can fire all of us and we would be happier and safer then than we are now." I sat and pondered this suggestion. It made a lot of sense. We were definitely in a hopeless situation. But we also had two more friends trapped somewhere in this forsaken place and Kala would never leave either of them behind. "Kevin I promise when we find Ele and Amanda we will leave whether our mission is completed of not." A faint smile spread across his face and we walked back to the others  
  
"Kasey may I talk to you?" I asked. I took him aside and told him to act a little more serious and to leave us alone about leaving this place. "Whatever, dude Jamie you know I don't really belong here," he said. " Then you shouldn't have gone hiking you freaking moron!" I was beginning to see Kevin's point. "Kasey as I have told you before please if you want out take your chances and try to escape to the city alone because we aren't leaving!" It was obvious Kasey was staying with us because he followed me back to the group. "Okay people new plan," I began, " this is no longer a S.T.A.R.S official mission it's a rescue mission and when we finish the rescue we will leave mission completed or not." No one had any objections to this in fact they seemed relieved. Upon the end of our decision an unexpected guest confronted us. He was long mean and looked poisonous. We were screwed for sure all we could do was run.  
  
"What is that thing?" Tim yelled. No one seemed to want to answer we just made a break for the nearest door. To make matters worse a couple hunters showed up and began chasing us from the other end of the hall. "We are screwed," said David softly. "GO INTO THAT ROOM!" I exclaimed and we ducked into a small room that held what seemed to be a table set for one and a small four-poster bed in the corner. We could hear the slithering sound of the snake outside the door. We heard the hunters scream out as if in pain and then suddenly silenced. The snake was devouring the hunters! A faint whimper alerted us to the presence of some one other than our own. With the help of Tim and Kala we moved a giant hutch out of the way to find a body on the other side. "Oh MY GOD!" 


	7. Thoughts of Betrayal

The body was that of a young man named Arin's being held at gunpoint by none other than Ele and Amanda. "Please, go away," Arin's crumpled form choked. "Not after what you did you little bit of slime," replied Amanda. Surprised I questioned Amanda's actions. "What are you doing Amanda?" Everyone turned to face Amanda eager to learn the answer. She glared at Arin then answered, " This thing tackled me and Ele into this little alcove then covered it up with the hutch for us to die." Arin began to object to this but a glare from everyone else made him shut up. We sat for a long time debating what to do. Most of us agreed we should shoot Arin to death. Although a couple of us thought we should just leave him here to die. Arin finally did speak up, " I apologize but I thought you two were zombies I couldn't tell the difference in the darkness. I swear I will help you in anyway I can, just please forgive my insolence." After his little speech Arin took a couple steps back not knowing whether or not we would buy his story or not. We did and we were glad we did when he killed the unexpected antagonist to pop up behind us.  
  
We studied the corpse of this strange creature. The tongue was about 4 feet long and a strange fluid that looked toxic was dripping from the tongue. "Oh my God," yelled Amanda. Her eyes were wide with horror when she tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and looked up. Several hundred giant bees were staring us down. One stung Amanda in the arm and she began very quickly to show signs of poisoning. A dead man lied in a small alcove in the room. He was holding something. I ripped it out of his death grip and it turned out to be an insecticide. Amanda was slowly loosing consciousness. Her eyes were turning red and she was groaning. It dawned on me that the toxic fluid in that would soon turn her into another member of Umbrella's death toll. I tired very hard to remember something I had read about herbs that double as medicine. A green one heals normal wounds. A red, when combined with a green, heals more health, and a blue cures poisoning. I remembered seeing a blue herb somewhere near the entrance of the corridor we were in along with a giant hole. I ran all the way to that corridor and grabbed the herb. A few bees were flying out of the hole. I shot the insecticide through the hole and ran back to the room.  
  
"Hold on Amanda," said David as I burst through the door. I quickly administered the blue herd and she came back around. "What happened?" she asked. "Don't worry about it right now," I said. She sat up and smiled at us. "Okay," Arin said, "it is time to continue." We looked at him like he was crazy. After a few dirty looks it was obvious to him that we weren't leaving this room until Amanda was up to moving around. A slithering sound outside scared us but it was apparent that the giant snake was done hunting and the hunters had satisfied his appetite. We heard some doors open and some groans as the zombies began searching for flesh to eat for the night, but we weren't bothered. It was now more and more obvious we had to leave. We had located Amanda and Ele but I was somewhat suspicious of Arin. I didn't trust him but because my teammates did I decided to brush off these thoughts and continue with the escape. 


	8. A Traitor Revealed

Something tapping me on my shoulder woke me up the next morning. I woke up abruptly and readied my Beretta in defense. "It's okay," said soothing voice. Amanda stood over me. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Nothing I just wanted to thank you for saving me," she said, "and I wanted to talk to you about Arin. Frankly I don't trust him. The way he attacked Ele and me.." She stared of into space after that. The rest of the party woke up, and began getting ready. "Plan for today is to make break for the entrance we shoot anything and everything in our way, be it zombie or god knows what else." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The trip to the entrance wasn't a pretty one. Hunters and zombies seemed to be around every corner. We shot every thing we could. We fed some of them flash grenades to destroy their heads. The foyer was a beautiful site. It was great to know we were out of this mess. "There it is!" yelled Amanda. Voicing what was on everyone's mind Kasey said, "Don't you guys think that the mansion grounds will be guarded??" "It doesn't matter we blast whatever we see!" I yelled back. At this point Arin started laughing like a maniac. "Fools!" he yelled. He grabbed Tim by the neck and put a knife to it. "You aren't escaping my mansion that easily," We all stared at him with dazed looks on out faces. "Very funny Arin, let Tim go and lets blow this pop stand," said Kasey. "I am not kidding," at this point he dropped Tim and ran of into the Mansion.  
  
I started to follow him. "No, Jamie don't," said Kevin. I stopped. We couldn't leave this place as planned. "These attacks were not accidental. Arin, I'm sure, has his own agenda. There is some reason not evident to us as to why he is doing this. Our investigation cannot end here." As I finished my little speech I was surprised to find everyone in favor of completing this investigation and giving Arin what he deserved. We headed back toward the way Arin went and our buddy the giant snake attacked us. We made a run for it but we knew we stood no chance. A note lie on the floor in a hallway I picked it up and continued running. We ducked into a small room. A grenade launcher was in the corner of the room. I read the short note aloud. "We can no longer control, Yawn, the snake is out of control and growing more and more each day. Soon he may be big enough to swallow us whole with one gulp. It seems the only way to tame Yawn is to use a grenade launcher loaded with acid shell," We all looked behind us at the grenade launcher. I volunteered to fight the snake. I ran outside with the grenade launcher equipped. The snake began chasing me. It bit me and I started shooting it with acid rounds. After about 4 it fell to the ground and stopped breathing.  
  
I walked into the room to inform everyone else of my victory. A small camera came out of the ceiling with Arin's face in it. "You may have destroyed Yawn but against me you will stand no chance!" the camera disappeared and we were left to ponder the day's events. 


	9. A Journey Into Darkness

"I knew Arin was against us," said Amanda. Unfortunately we all had to swallow our pride and agree with her. Arin, having betrayed us, ran away with half of our ammo and a magnum from our stores. There was a long low sigh from everyone. Staying to fight this new "nemesis" was inevitable. We left our little safe alcove to find the dirty traitor. "Well this is great," said Kasey in his usual sarcasm, " now not only are these things after us but we have a fully competent human against us." "What does it matter, Kasey, there is one of him and eight of us," I said. "O Yeah but he has that entire zombie army on his side!" Kasey said. Of course Kasey was right although we didn't want to admit it. We descended into a dark corridor a basement it seemed. We heard an air vent hit the ground with a large thud. Something tackled me to the ground and put a sharp feeling thing to my neck. Tim shot it but it seemed to absorb the shots. Ele shot it with her shotgun. No effect. I wondered why the thing didn't slit my throat and get it over with. Perhaps the site of so many people overwhelmed it. Maybe it was just scared at being held at gunpoint. Whatever it was I was thankful. Finally it ran off when Kevin shot it with his assault shot gun. We heard the rustle come from inside the air vents. At the end of the corridor we found another piece of General Reynolds diary.  
  
I must escape. I was searching the basement for an escape route last night. I was horrified to find a grave with my name engraved on it. Right next to mine were graves with my wife and daughter's name on them. This place was pure evil. If I can't find a way out I may commit suicide to avoid becoming one of those.. things. I was already afraid when I returned to my room in the Residence and found the beds of my daughters empty. My wife insisted they had just gone out to play and would be back soon. Well they didn't return before I went to sleep that night. I fear that their lives have been taken. Or worse they have been turned into one of those creatures. I best not think about it. My wife strangely is not concerned, I believe she has been brainwashed. For now I must return to my rest. I will search for my beloved daughters tomorrow.  
  
"Man this guy sounds like a loony," said Kasey. I had to admit he didn't seem all there. If it were my daughters lost in this crazed place I wouldn't be "returning to my rest". We saw that the grave we were standing in front of was Reynolds's I noticed a switch and pressed it. The grave moved out of the way revealing a latter. We climbed down into the darkness. A groaning adversary greeted us, but after the things we had seen this seemed like a cute little bunny. A few shots got rid of this menace. Nothing special. It seemed we were in a kitchen area. Several Giant Spiders were down there to greet us as we passed through. We blew the legs off and continued. We walked into a small area that looked like a storage room or a shed. There was a staircase leading up. It seemed it led outside. Now this was a big decision, should we search the outside area or not. A map in the shed showed that if we followed the pretty straightforward pat we would end up at the residence that Reynolds was talking about. We took a vote. Surprisingly everyone was for the idea of exploration. We set out to the areas of the courtyard. 


	10. Findind a Consipracy

The courtyard was a dark desolate place. We were all determined, though, to see the Residence. Dogs seemed to be patrolling every corner of this god- awful place. One jumped the bushes and tackled me to the ground. A dagger to the throat got it off me, but it was just enough for it to run of whimpering. Several undead crows were roosting above us on the tree branches above us. I found this odd because crows never ever fly in flocks but there seemed to be a flock or two above us now. Sneaking through their area quietly didn't even arouse a squawk. In a strange graveyard area a puzzle was aroused. It took the form of a large box. Several switches were on the box in a chronological order. We tried several ways and patterns in pressing the switches. Finally it opened to reveal its spoils. A chain gun lies in the box. David picked it up and got a glazed look on his face. We all agreed the chain gun would be his. He was continuously shooting crows out of the air. We warned him against because it was a waste of ammo. Two zombies stood at the end of the walkway, or wait, were they zombies? They couldn't be they were talking. "What are they?" Amanda whispered. I took out binoculars to get a closer look. It was Arin talking to someone, or something else. David was about to rip out of the underbrush at the traitor but I stopped him. "David, don't. We have two options now. 1) Barge in and shoot Arin and whatever that thing is with him, keep in mind we don't know what it is. 2) Stay here and listen to what he says to it, we keep our lives and our sanity." He stopped and pondered this. "Okay," he said. We listened in and heard Arin's words to the "thing"  
  
"I want all of them dead," Arin said. "Yes master," the creature responded. "Remember who your master is, Mary, I made you sentient, you have a brain power although you were turned into a zombie, your sister Kim was not as fortunate and she met the fate of those people's gun I stole. That magnum sure packs a punch. Here you take it to assist you in killing them," Arin finished and walked off. "Oh my God," I whispered. This couldn't be happening, no way. A stupid zombie is dangerous; a smart one is not possible. We could not possibly contend with something of this sort. And if Arin planned on mass-producing these things, then Raccoon City, perhaps the world, was doomed. "Arin can't deal with these things I am sure," Tim said. "Why couldn't it?" I asked. "Well think about it," Tim continued, " that thing there is as least as smart as a normal human being, it's as cannibalistic as the others, and no one could seem to control the stupid ones." Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. He was very true of course. Arin might have been able to control this one but an army? It was doubtful. Then something else hit me. "Mary. Kim." I muttered under my breath. Everyone looked at me wondering what I had said. I answered without even being asked. " Mary and Kim those were General Reynolds' daughters. I wonder how all this is connected." Everyone found this thought quite interesting, so we sat to think about it.  
  
"Perhaps Reynolds put his own daughters through this on purpose," Tim offered. "No, why would he lie to his own diary," I said, " To cover his tracks. Lets put it this way he perhaps knew he was dead, and he offered his tow daughters to the leading scientist. He wrote those thoughts in his diary because perhaps someone read his diary regularly, or maybe he was wanted to warn people without making himself look like a horrible parent," said Ele. This idea was quite possible. Very possible actually. At this point we heard an insane sniffing noise. I peeked over the bush and say Mary's form looking for us. We had to lie low and locate this residence. A 3-story building was visible from our current position. We would have to make a break for it. We started running but got Mary on our tail. She was almost as fast as a hunter. We slammed the door to the Residence and turned around to our horror..... 


	11. Suicide and Torture

The mangled remains of our friend Keith Hansen laid before us. "Oh my God!" said David. A video camera was in Keith's hand. Tim jerked it out and began watching it. Keith had been here on special orders to place a nuke in the direct center of this area. When he arrived he was incredibly outnumbered. He fought for his life valiantly with nothing but a handgun and a Bowie Hunting Knife. Before moving on we took a shovel of the outside wall of the building and buried the remains of Keith. We said our prayers and moved on.  
  
This place was very different from the mansion area: for one it was a lot smaller and built a bit like a big apartment building. In one room the sickening smell of death filled our nostrils. A guillotine in the corner of the room had a beheaded human behind it with the head near by on the floor. In the second corner a man appeared to have hung himself. In another corner was a bathtub that someone had drowned himself or herself in. In the final corner a dead body with a small bottle of poison in hand. Upon closer inspection it was on top of another body that had slit his wrists. A note was lying in the middle of the room it read: Welcome, this is the "Suicide Room." By the time this not is read all five of us will be dead. We can't take this torture anymore and the insane leader, Arin, is trying to kill us for his own purposes. We all apologize to our families, friends, and colleagues for being involved in this project. Good-bye and may you have better luck than us.  
  
"Wow," Kala said awestruck, "they were desperate enough to kill themselves to get out of this horror." We all knew we couldn't stay here any longer. The feeling of sadness was overwhelming. We entered room 006 and didn't find ourselves any better off. Countless torture devices filled the room another guillotine, a complete gallows and a table that seemed to be full of every known poison to mankind. "This can't be real," Kevin said, "no one could be this cruel." Even though what Kevin said made sense it was obvious that people were tortured for their bodies. "These zombie creatures must be the product of this torturing," said Amanda shortly. I began examining the poisons on the table. I suddenly gasped as I read the label. "Guys! Come look at this!" 


	12. Death of a Comrade

"Simply incredible, so this is how they make these monsters!" Kasey said awestruck. Tim took the bottle from my hands to read the label as well. He read it out loud to everyone else. I would have but in my disbelief my tongue didn't seem to be working correctly. This is how the label read like this.  
  
"Warning! Biohazard. Do not by any means use on the living! This is a substance to be used on dead bodies to bring them back to life for a short period to ward off enemies. If used on the living the person will die then come back for the short period." Tim scanned the rest of the bottle as if looking for more description of the substance inside. He found what he was looking for. A hand-written message was on the bottom of the bottle. "Please read this! Do not use this poison on anything at all. The things it creates cannot be controlled." Silence fell over the group after Tim finished reading.  
  
The silence was broken however by a cackling from an unknown source. Almost as if we were a single entity we jumped up and grabbed our weapons. David was the first person to recognize the voice."Arin!" No, I thought not now not here. If another monster was unleashed in this small room and one of these poisons got knocked over, that would be the end of our expedition. However what Arin released was not a monster at all. In fact, it didn't seem that he released anything at all. The small television that we saw before fighting Yawn descended before us. "Well, well, well," Arin's voice said, " I suppose you all think that because you are all together you will succeed, well this is where one of your number will leave you forever." He laughed a harsh foreboding laugh.  
  
A mechanical arm reached into the poisons and grabbed the zombie making poison. Another hand came forth and grabbed Kasey's neck. Still another opened his mouth wide. The first one tipped the poison down Kasey's throat. "NO!" I yelled. But it was too late. Kasey was on the ground mutating horribly. 


	13. More Death

Kasey's body was writhing around on the floor like a horrible worm. We made a run for it. "Quick, into there!" I yelled. We headed to an old dark staircase. At the bottom of the staircase we reached a long dark passageway. No light penetrated this area of the Residence. I tried to turn on my flashlight but it would only flicker weakly. We decide out only choice was to fell our way through the corridor. The cold stone gave a very ominous feeling to the situation. Suddenly, my hand didn't feel cold stone anymore, instead warm, slimy skin. My heart pummeled into my stomach. My heart started racing. For the second time in my life I felt a scythe like hand slip over my neck. I was holding back the mad desire to scream. I wanted badly for a light to come on so I could ask someone for help. I couldn't hold it anymore, I yelled, "HELP!" The monster was unaffected by the scream it just sat there as if nothing had happened. Was it playing with my head? Was it trying to scare me into submission? Maybe it was scared. Could it sense it was outnumbered seven to one? Kevin came to my rescue just in time. "Jamie are you here?" He stuck his hand out and felt the skin. He let out a small yelp and jumped backward. "Stay still I can hit it. I hear its breathing." Kevin said. I heard the gun go off. He missed. He hit my hand. The thing was terrified by the gunshot and ran off. More gunshots were heard. "Guys come quick. We killed it!" David's voice said excitedly. Kevin and I felt our way through the room to the rest of the group. 'Lets drag it out of here and see if we can figure out what it is," Tim said. My hand was starting to hurt really badly. "Guys I think we need to head back to the infirmary in the Mansion, my hand really hurts." I said. "We'll head there when we get out of here. We shouldn't have come this way to begin with." David said. The corpse of the monster was starting to smell badly. "Please let's hurry up," Kevin said. As the light of the doorway came into view we also heard Kasey's voice talking to Arin. "Yes, Master," Kasey, said. Then Arin's voice. "Your only purpose in life now is to kill your old friends, well there they are now have fun!"  
  
Kasey's face turned to us. It was nothing like I remembered it. Gashes ran down the side of his face. His nose was hardly there and his eyes, once blue, were now bloodshot and crimson red. He then spoke to us. "Prepare to die, friends." He said those last words in a sardonic tone. He then ran, a real sprint, straight at us. We tried to escape and it almost worked. Except Kevin got attacked. Kasey bit him in the neck and digested the very meat that Kevin's body possessed. Kevin's head rose and looked us in the eye. He was no longer Kevin. He was another twisted minion of Arin's reign of darkness. He started at us with Kasey by his side. They were on different sides than us now. We are now against who we considered friends. Our only hope now was to continue to run, and run we did. Our goal was the mansion infirmary. My hand was turning a deep dark green, and it needed immediate attention. In our horror we had dropped the body of the monster. Attracted to the fresh meat Kevin and Kasey bent over to eat it. This gave us ample time to escape. 


End file.
